


Better than it could be

by Purplefool13



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefool13/pseuds/Purplefool13
Summary: No, of course not - he laughs - there's nothing I want more than you now. 'Everything was silent.You could have sworn that even those hellish cicadas had shut up.You could only hear their racing hearts, and uneven breaths.'That was kind of intense' you said breaking the silence and feeling your face burn.'Yes it was'
Relationships: Jacob Black/You
Kudos: 12





	Better than it could be

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> I wrote this fanfic, originally in Portuguese  
> I did the service to translate on google (Now i revised this)  
> but I hope it is minimally understandable lol  
> Have fun

○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ●

Y / N = Your name

E / C = Eye color

H / C = Hair color

○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ●

I was sure of two things  
The first  
Jacob, it was a werewolf  
A second  
I wouldn't hold on much longer

It was a gray Sunday in his hometown, Forks.  
Even though it was summer, the weather was cloudy and a little humid, nothing different.  
You were on the porch of Jacob's house, your best friend.  
'Eeeei'  
You said stretching on the cold wooden floor  
'What was it this time Y / N ...?'  
He talks lazily  
'I'm terribly bored'  
'Tell me something new'  
-You sulk-  
He continues -'It's Sunday in a city with little more than 3000 inhabitants, and most are elderly '  
You laugh  
never had anything different to do here, Sundays were especially unbearable.  
But you had a little idea simmering in your mind.  
For some months now you have noticed how much more beautiful your childhood friend has become.  
Her long hair and dark skin reflect thoughts that are not very convenient.  
He was also looking at you differently, both trying to ignore and maintain a friendship.  
But what would that hinder?  
'Jacob'  
"Whaaaaaat?"  
He turns to stare at you only to realize that their noses are touching  
'I want to kiss you'  
He blushes a little  
'Are you crazy?'  
'No ... I think ... ah, you know, young people and hormones, we could test ourselves or whatever'  
the H / C girl gets a little confused in the words.  
A playful smile forms on the brunette's lips  
'I was wondering which one of us would start this'- He chuckles -' Without disturbing the friendship? ' - He extends his pinky  
'Without disturbing the friendship.' - you complete with your  
You sit down and Jake takes his hand to your face, putting a mess of hair behind the ear.  
He has a sweet and curious look.  
Not that he ever did something like that before, but that was still new to him.  
You.  
On here.  
At his mercy.  
He moistened his lips in anticipation.  
You feel a little dizzy with the smell of it.  
Comforting as it has always been.  
He came over and you closed your eyes, pushing a little against your lips, making them clash with yours. He immediately drops one of his hands from the back to your waist, leaving there.  
As tongues move languidly, your body gets hotter and hotter, and the same with him.  
He stop to take the shirt off.  
This is not even strange, because he had this habit of being without the top of his clothes.  
For not wanting to ruin the shirts when he changes to a wolf, I think.  
You bite your lip  
'Aren't you even going to be ashamed?'  
'As if you don't stay like that all the time'  
Her laugh made him smile and pull you back to him, this time on your lap.  
You touch noses and kiss again, you now move your hands down his chest.  
You moved a little in your lap and inhale it feeling he harden under your groin. Restraining yourself from making a joke, you decided to take a step that might be bigger than your legs.  
'We should get in'  
He moaned a little, squeezing your ass.  
'Yeah, we should' He smiles mischievously, standing up with you on his lap.  
One leg on each side, you held it around your shoulders, you wanted it to last forever.  
He puts you on your bed and then locks the bedroom door.  
Jacob's father had gone out with his, to watch a game or something, it didn't matter at the moment.  
What really needs attention was the boy in front of him, with needy eyes, like a puppy.  
He advances against you, making you lying entirely on the bed.  
'Fifteen minutes ago I could have sworn that now we were going to be playing Pokémon or some board game'- he smiles holding the hem of his shirt.  
'If you want, we can'  
You take off the back of the bed to facilitate the removal of the piece  
'No, of course not- he laughs - there's nothing I want more than you now.'  
Everything was silent.  
You could have sworn that even those hellish cicadas had shut up.  
You could only hear their racing hearts, and uneven breaths.  
'That was kind of intense' you said breaking the silence and feeling your face burn.  
'Yes it was'  
He says throwing his shirt to somewhere in the room.  
His eyes went down to his chest, where he see her starlet bra.  
'Good taste for underwear ...- he smiles- Your mother choose these? "  
\- You prefer me without it, right?  
'Absolutely' He says unbuttoning it, and leaving your breasts in the care of gravity.  
You feel a little embarrassed now, controlling yourself not to cover yourself with your hands.  
He watches you a little before kissing you again, taking your kisses by the jaw, neck, until reaching your breasts.  
Where without hesitating, put one of the nipples in his mouth, sucks and drop it right away, making a slightly wet sound.  
His brown eyes looking for your E /C, without ever removing that fun expression from his face, he continues the action, while massaging the other with the palm of his hand.  
You gasp when he gently rolls his nipple between his teeth, You hold his hair tight, which makes him mumble something and continue, this time, holding the waistband of your shorts.  
He removes them halfway up his thighs, and places his hand on your still covered intimacy.  
'It looks like someone is more excited than they look'  
You gasp a little and look straight at your erection, shamelessly marked on your jeans.  
'I could say the same'  
He gets up and finishes undressing, and you do the same.  
'You have ... um ... you know ...'  
'How come you haven't?'  
'I cannot say that I am so sexually active'  
'Relax, I'm taking the pill'- You laugh-' And you better not give me syphilis, or rabies'  
'I'm clean, at least for syphilis'  
'Good'  
You find yourself looking down.  
You kneel in front of him and he understands the message, holding your hair.  
Your tongue touches the tip, making him shiver. As you continue to tease, you hear him give a strangled groan  
'Please Y / N ...'  
You don't make him wait.  
Sink as much as you can in its length, while he arches his back.  
'Hmmmmn'  
Your head continues to move against his groin, tears forming in the corners of the eyes. Until you feel like he's too close.  
You take it out of your mouth, a line of spittle still connecting them.  
'My turn, right?'  
'Smart boy'  
'Backwards'  
You should imagine.  
You prepare and try to relax.  
It would be worse if you got tense, judging by the size of it.  
He rubs himself at his entrance  
Coming in briefly, just the tip, teasing you, just like you had done previously.  
'... please Jacob ...'  
'No need to ask twice princess'  
He enters you slowly, giving you the time to get used to it.  
He gives a strong and deep thrust, followed by others, making the movement faster and faster.  
You feel yourself getting up until you have your back against his chest.  
He holds your face, forcing to look at him.  
'Let me see when you come'  
The boy says, making circles on your clitoris with his other hand.  
A wave of pleasure runs through your body as you feel yourself approaching a climax, squeezing you deeper and deeper.  
He beats you more and more cocky, he is close, just like you  
'Come on, no need- you moan a little louder -to hold yourself Jake'  
His voice sent chills all over the brunette's body, who took a few more thrusts until it spilled over you.  
With the warm feeling you come too, falling face down on the bed, along with him, his seed dripping from you.  
'Wow'  
He says looking at the ceiling  
'Maybe we should do this more often'  
'Definitely'  
You say hugging him tight.

Extra (Your dad's chat with Jacob's dad)  
'What should these two be doing now?'  
They take a little long break  
'What do you think? Have you ever felt the tension between the two? You can cut with a knife '  
'Dude...'  
'I pay for the next round, you know, since my son must be ...'  
'Okay, don't talk about it ... just ... just pay this shit soon'


End file.
